Virals: Unexpected Guest
by WireWriter
Summary: After Tory and the gang get an unexpected guest things get strange, quick. What's wrong and what caused it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first story! Yay! So... it's a story about Tory and the gang w/ a surprising guest. Ben/Tory. **

Tory

"Kit! I'm going out!" I yelled through my bedroom door. He probably couldn't hear me. Oh well.

"Where?" Shoot. He heard me.

"To the bun- for a run!" I was going to the bunker but I couldn't really tell Kit that, right?

"Whitney's coming at six. Be here!" Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can't make me.

**Tor. Where r you? We've been waiting forever. R you primping again?-Hi**

Hiram. The lovable Hi.

**Sorry. Leaving now. Kit had some…questions.-Tory**

**Well hurry! Cooper wants to see his mama!-Hi**

**C ya in 5!-Tory**

I tied my Adidas and pulled my red tangle into a decent ponytail. Oh well.

I tucked my phone in my pocket and darted out the door.

Sun. Slight breeze. Salty tang. Beautiful day. Picture perfect. I started jogging then gradually sped up into a sprint. My sweat glands were working. Working well. I smiled. Running was amazing. A place to come loose. You don't worry when you run.

In a few minutes I skidded to a halt in front of the bunker's entrance. I slipped through and was greeted with a 50-pound hug.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After Coop's enthusiastic greeting I was welcomed by a slightly less animated welcome.

"Hey, Tor." Ben's usual stoic self was perched on the couch.

"Hi." Shelton. Reading something 5 times as thick as _Dracula_.

"About time, Miss America." Hi was messing with his floral shirt. His shorts were torn. Don't let his mama see that.

I sat down next to Ben on the couch. Hi raised an eyebrow. He always thought there was something between me and Blue. As if. Ben was as moody as the sea. And when he was angry? Lord, save our souls. He was cute. No doubt about it. Dark eyes. Lashes to die for. Copper skin. Muscular body. Dark hair. Change subject.

I opened my mouth to speak when Cooper started barking, softly, and pointing to the entrance.

**(~~~~~~~~~~~~)**

I crept toward the entrance. My usual senses were sharpened by anxiety. No one was supposed to know about our bunker. No one.

I poked my head outside to find someone much…unexpected standing there.

**Like? Hate it? Please review! CC encouraged. It's my first story so please be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! yay! Only 2 reviews =( but they were positive. I need some ideas. Please R&R! Tanks!**

**4got the disclaimer last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own Virals and all of its characters**

**Kathy: What? No I do!**

**WireWriter:Oops! (Runs Away from rich guys in suits)**

**Kathy:WireWriter does not own Virals or anything realted to it!**

"Jason?" My voice was filled with the confusion I was feeling. He of all people? How did he find our bunker?

"Tory? What are you doing?"

"About to ask you the same thing." I stepped forward. Just a bit. I felt someone come up from behind me.

"Hiram? Shelton? Ben?" Jason's voice stumbled on Ben's name. I inched back again. My back pressed against someone's, probably Ben's, chest. I jumped forward again. Forward, back, forward. It probably looked like I was dancing.

"Yeah. This is our…spot. My turn. What are _you_ doing here?" Jason reddened at my question.

"Um. Uh…I was out for a ride on a boat, and it kind of, crashed. I went looking around and I found this little beach." Jason looked a little dizzy. Not good. He probably did crash. Maybe he did it drunk. Jason drinking? Maybe. Maybe not. I felt someone tense behind me. Something nuzzled my leg. Jason stepped, jumped, and fell backwards as Cooper came pouncing out. I rushed to Jason's side and saw his blue eyes open, terrified.

"Jason?" I whispered, rubbing his arm. He blinked, once, twice, three times. He sat up. Slowly. Cooper growled at Jason. I inched closer to Jason and smelled his breath.

There. A smell of alcohol. Beer. Not good. I crawled back and grabbed Hi and Ben's arms.

"Jason's drunk. Maybe not drunk but he's been drinking. He smells of beer. And other types of alcohol." I whispered into their ears.

"How do you know the smell of alcohol. I'm sure your father doesn't drink." Shelton edged into the convo. I stiffened. It hit me. Hit me hard.

Beer. Alcohol. Driving. I blinked. Beer. Alcohol. Driving. Add it together. I blinked again. I opened my mouth. Closed it. Blinked. Beer and alcohol and driving. Drunk driving. Too late. A tear escaped. Two. I felt a hand grasp mine.

"My…my mom. She. Died. Of. A. drunk driving accident." My voice was raspy and shaky. The hand squeezed mine.

"Oh." Shelton's reply was soft. I opened my eyes and looked down. Ben's hand was gripping mine. Using my free hand I wiped at my cheeks.

"Get. Some water and a towel. Please," I walked back to Jason and Ben helped me give him some water and help him inside. We sat him in a corner and went back to our regular positions. My hand found Ben's again. It's was warm. Sure. The only thing holding me in a world that was falling.

**SNAP_**

My hand stiffened. My nose twitched. I was overcome with a smell of salt and fresh air. My eyes sharpened. I could see individual hairs on Jason's arms. My head pounded. Moaning, I clutched my head. Not good. Don't flare now. What emotion was it? Anger, no. Fear, no. I lifted my head and looked at Ben. I saw golden light reflect off of his dark irises. I was the only one who had flared. Wait.

Ben's pupils narrowed and his irises turned gold. He blinked. He had flared too. Why? I looked at Shelton and Hi. They were normal. What emotions did Ben and I have in common?

I didn't know. That was rare. Not knowing something.

**Snup_**

Weird. It ended quickly. Jason stirred. Apparently just in time. I walked over.

"Jason? It's Tory. You're ok. You can leave. Your boat's fine." It was true. His alcohol had worn off and the boat only had a few scratches. That was it. I helped him up and walked him out. He turned and walked away. Not looking back once.

I walked back in and Shelton came up to me and whispered, "I'm sorry about earlier-"

"it's fine. Really, Shelton, it's fine." I attempted at a smile. I sat back down on the couch and attempted to curl myself into a ball. It wasn't fine. Nothing was fine. I had no mother. A clueless dad. A dumb, squeaky, step-girlfriend.***** I was enrolled in a rich kid school. I was teased mercilessly. I had canine DNA in me. The only reassurance I had was Cooper. A tear leaked out. Again. Why. Why! I didn't keep it in this time though. I've done that too many times before. At the funeral. When I met my dad. The first time the teasing started. Too many times during Kathryn Heaton's murder. I let it out. Let my guard down. I was vulnerable. Tease me. Hurt me. I'm an easy out. Sobs wracked my body. I couldn't stop. I gasped. Needing oxygen. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop. My nails were digging into my wrist. I felt liquid. Warm liquid.

A hand grabbed my hand violently. Pulled it away. I wriggled. Trying to get away. Something was pressed onto my wrist. I couldn't open my eyes. I still couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air. Hands grasped my shoulders. Rubbed my back. Pulled me close. I didn't fight. I snuggled close. Calmed down. A hand wiped the tears away. I could breathe. I opened my eyes.

Ben was holding me close. Hi and Shelton watched, wide-eyed, from a safe distance. A rag was spotted with blood. I looked at my right wrist. There was a cut. Small, but deep. My eyes traveled up. Ben rested his chin on my hair. His eyes were closed. He was rocking me. I curled smaller and closed my eyes. I drifted off into sleep.

***Kit's GF, Whitney.**

**Sorry if Jason was OOC. I wasn't in the mood for Hi so he didn't talk much. Please R&R! **

**~WireWriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Chapter 3! More review than hits but I would rather have 2 reviews than 10,000 hits. So please review or I'll get discouraged. Not trying to be self-centered.  
Shoutout to sk8lyn123! She has reviewed the 3 chapters I wrote. And she gave me an awesome story idea that is here in this chapter! Kudos to you sk8lyn123!=)**

**Diclaimer:I don't own _Virals_ or the next book would be out and Ben and Tory would be together.**

I woke up a hour later really sore. My head, arms, legs, everything hurt. I felt Ben shift, and blushing, I remembered what had happened. I attacked, myself. I cried and made myself bleed. Ben had stopped me and calmed me down. I was off-kilter and Ben made me right again. I was grateful.

I looked up and saw Ben staring down at me. He blushed and leaned closer, "Are you ok? Or at least better?" He whispered to me.

I shook my head, "I'm sore, everything hurts." It was like when I had became viral. I shifted a bit and I suddenly became nauseas. I jumped up, waking Hi and Shelton, and ran outside. I became sick in the bushes and after about 5 minutes I returned to the bunker. Washing my face with a cloth and rinsing my mouth with some mouthwash made me feel a bit better. I felt weird. Hot, nasty, just plain sick. Maybe it was a bug. But I didn't know of any. It just might be the flu. I stood back up and felt chills run down my spine. Goosebumps covered my bare arms. I straightened and immediately blacked out.

A few moments later I was conscious on the couch with four set of eyes staring at me. I was still sore, chills were running up and down my back. My head hurt the most it had in my whole life. I felt tired, really tired even though I had taken a nap earlier. Cooper yipped and jumped onto my stomach.

"Oomph," escaped my lips. Cooper had gotten heavier. I petted his head and he laid down and closed his eyes. I smiled, Cooper was a good wolf dog. A little unpredictable, especially when he decided to take a walk, but a good dog in general. Ben perched onto the armchair.

"Vomiting. Blackouts. Sound familiar?" His brow was furrowed and Shelton and Hi looked completely lost."

"When we became virals?" Hi turned his answer into a question."

"Exactly. Have you had any other symptoms, Tor?"

"Um. Nausea, blackouts, chills, headaches, congestion, pain." Six out of the nine we listed.

"Why would you have the same symptoms again? We already have the DNA." Hi was still confused.

"I have no clue." Ben voiced my thoughts.

"Maybe…" Shelton's voice entered our conversation.

"Maybe what?" I croaked. Cooper twitched and shifted.

"Try to flare. You're the only one for sure that can make the rest of us flare too." I closed my eyes. I tried to make myself mad. I thought of how unfair life was. My mom's death. Katherine's death because of money. In a few minutes I was steaming. But I wasn't flaring. I opened my eyes. Golden eyes stared at me. Everyone had flared except for me. I clenched my fists. Something pinched me.

"Ow!" I pulled a sliver from the palm of my hand. I was a part of a metal needle. I poked it into the cushion of the couch. Probably from the couch itself. It was old.

"Why couldn't I flare?" I asked aloud. I was probably the second best at flaring, after Hi.

"I think-I think you might have rejected-the parvovirus." Shelton's answer was the worst news I've ever heard.

**Okay, so there it was. Need some more ideas! Thanks to all you R&R's! Might update tomorrow. Oh the next book for _Virals_ is called _Seizures_ and it might come out this year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter! Thanks 4 the reviews and such! You guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I'll have Tory and Ben do it.**

**Tory: Why us? Are you that lazy WireWriter? I mean-**

**Ben: WireWriter doesn't own us, Virals, or Kathy Reichs**

Shelton's answer was the worst he could've ever given me. I mean, it was a nuisance I had embraced it. Now, I'm rejecting it? No, no way.

"What? How?" Ben voiced my thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe her own brain or DNA wasn't fully capable to take in the canine DNA. It was a huge change for all of us. Maybe it was too big for Tory." Shelton wasn't sure. We all saw that. It still made me squeamish. I curled into the side of the couch and tried not to get sick again. How could I have not received the DNA fully? I loved dogs and I would assume that would enhance my capability of receiving dog DNA.

"Well, I got to go guys. Whitney's coming over. See you tomorrow." I got up, waved, and squeezed out the entrance.

I ran home. Faster than I did running to the bunker. I really didn't want to see Whitney but I wanted to get home. I wanted to forget all about my rejection. It wasn't normal. None of this was normal. If only I had left the dog tag where it had been. I wouldn't have to worry about the canine DNA.

I was about two blocks from home when a spiking pain hit my shoulder and upper back. I fell to the ground, the pain engulfing my whole back. I blacked out. Again

Around six thirty I was on my bed, three pairs of eyes staring at me. I groaned and hit the three males with my pillow. Kit sat gingerly on my bed and felt my forehead. I rolled away from his touch and screamed into my pillow. I looked back up into two pairs of brown eyes and one blue. The owner of the blue eyes stood back up and cast a worried glance at Ben and Hi.

"Why am I in bed? Last time I checked I was outside on the ground." I didn't think I was capable of dragging myself indoors with the pain I was in.

"Ben and Hi spotted you on their walk back home. Hi came in and got me and Ben carried you up here. Very heroic, shall we say." Kit's words brought out a blush from mine and Ben's cheeks.

"No, you shan't." My voice was strained. There was still a ghost of pain in my shoulders.

"Shan't? What are you learning in grammar class?" Kit walked out of my room, shaking his head.

I giggled, softly. "Well, I should go before my mom drags me off to temple." Hi bounced out the room, his shirt shaking.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. Are you still up for the bunker tomorrow? We'd understand; you were really sick today." Ben inched closer to my bed.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow….Oh and Ben?"

"Yeah?" Ben eyes caught the light of my lamp and sparkled.

"Um, well, I just wanted to say thanks. For bringing me in and calming me down earlier." I sat up, with difficulty, and looked Blue straight in the eyes.

"Um, it was no problem. I didn't want you to get hurt. I mean, I would want you to get hurt, cause, we need you. We're, we're a team." He stuttered nervously. I've never seen him like this. I grabbed his hand and a spark ran through my arm. I was about to open my mouth when I was interrupted.

"Tory! Whitney's here!" Kit's voice rang through the house. Ben pulled me up off my bed and smiled.

"See ya tomorrow. Bye, Tor."

I smiled and blushed. I changed into some clean jeans and a white v-neck.

Time for dinner, and an unavoidable conversation with Kit's "lady friend."

**There it is. Sorry, had writer's block for the longest time. Update later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks to all you reviewers! And for the amazing story ideas!  
I can't wait to write about Whitney!  
Please R&R. CC encouraged. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You reviewers are amazing! So here's chapter 5. I'm gonna start doing dedications to like songs, or reviewers or something like that in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, never will, but want to own Virals, Tory, Ben, etc.**

After I changed into clean shorts and a t-shirt I felt loads better. I went downstairs to be greeted by…her.

"Tory! Darlin'! How are you! You look so beautiful! That white color brightens your skin, good choice." Whitney hugged me. A mixture of cinnamon and lemon filled my nostrils. Awful combination. I twisted away. I nodded curtly and lead the way to the dining room.

"So, Tory, who was that boy who was leaving here earlier? Dark eyes, copper skin?" Whitney sat next to Kit so that left me the head of the table.

"Oh, yeah, that was Ben Blue. He's one of my friends." A sharp _tsk_ escaped Whitney's mouth.

"What? What's wrong with Ben? Or any of my friends?" I questioned. Poor Kit was watching us like a tennis match, occasionally opening his mouth, just to change his mind.

"Hon, there are only three of them. And they're all boys! Ben seems like a nice fellow but, you need some girl time."

"I don't _need_ girl time. I get plenty of that with the girls at school."

"Oh, so you made friends with them?"

"Didn't say that."

"Yes you did, Darlin'."

"No, I said I get enough girl-time out of them. They _radiate_ girliness!"

"Okay, then. Let's get eating." Kit interrupted.

We sat down in front of heaping helpful of Whitney's lasagna. I took a small bit onto my fork and tasted it.  
It tasted great. _Grr._

We ate in silence for about two minutes until Whitney opened her glossy mouth.

"So Tory, about the sundresses, I found a _fabulous_ one at Old Navy. A dark blue. It was lovely. Would you like coming with me tomorrow to see it?" Whitney trained her blue eyes on Kit as if it was his decision.

"Um, I can't. I'm hanging out with the guys tomorrow, we're gonna do our homework. We have a lot." I bit my lip as I saw Whitney's face fall. I had no homework and I certainly would do all the homework in the world to get out of shopping with Whitney.

"Oh, well next time then."

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. I scraped the rest of my lasagna in the trash. Sorry Whitney, your food is not welcomed by Tory Brennan. I tried to slip past Whitney and Kit on my way back to my room but Whitney stopped me.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something Tory!" She pulled a jewelry box and a wooden box out of her enormous purse. I took them both and set them on the table. I opened the jewelry box and found two golden rings. One, a puzzle ring. It was simply two rings intertwined and to wear it you had to fit the rings together, like a puzzle. The second was a simple emerald ring. A gorgeous emerald sat between two small diamonds. They were simple, but attractive. Not that bad. I could wear them without feeling too girly. I slipped them onto my left middle finger, emerald one first then puzzle ring.  
I opened the second box and just about screamed. It was makeup. Loads and loads of makeup. Now the box was small. It. Was. Filled. With. Makeup! Like I would wear all this! Foundation, base, lip gloss, lipstick, mascara. Eyeliner, blush, eye shadow, nail polish. I closed the box again and gave Whitney a tight nod.

"Thanks. The rings are cool. I'll see you later. I have to finish this book. Bye." I took the boxes and ran upstairs. I threw the makeup filled box into my closet and covered it with old clothes. I jumped onto my bed and true to my word, finished reading a book from my pile on my nightstand.

**So sorry for the delay! I had this all written out, saved it, and went to dinner and when I came back I couldn't find it! So I re-wrote it then deleted it cause it didn't really work. So, here it is. Sorry if Tory was kind of OCC.  
I'm thinking of including an OC in maybe the seventh chapter? Tell me what you think, and if you want make one up for me! I would deeply appreciate it!  
Next chapter tonight or tomorrow.**


	6. AN PLS Read

**Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really stressed lately and I have no time. Drama is controlling my life right now and I'll try to update soon. Please forgive. I might be back in a week. If not, the week after. I will try to get back ASAP. Thanks to all who read and review. You guys are amazing. **

**~WireWriter**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry to all of you guys that thought the last update was a chapter. I was so busy and there was so much drama. Family, Friends, Crushes. But I had a fun time yesterday and I got inspired to write this. Expect irregular ** **Updates from me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Virals or Kathy Reichs **

**Next Day**

**Tory**

"Tory! There's someone here to see you! He says his name is Jason!" Kit's voice woke me up from a dreamless sleep.

I rolled over, to meet the floor. I picked myself up and found I didn't change last night. I quickly changed into clean jeans and a grey shirt.

I jogged downstairs and found Jason standing nervously in the doorway. Kit had left already to work. There was an injured animal he had to take care of again.

"Tory, hi." Jason stepped forward with a wave. I sat down on the arm of the loveseat and motioned Jason to the armchair across from me.

"What do you need? I don't think a Bolton Prep student from the actual city would come visit this pathetic island just to say hi." Jason shifted nervously at my attempt at a hello.

"Um, I just wanted to say, sorry, for the other day. I went to Maddison's party, and there was alcohol…. I didn't expect to end up…wherever I was." He stuttered in some places and I thought I heard some slurring.

I waited.

"So, yeah. That's it." He stood up and stepped closer to me. Uncomfortable, I stood also and pressed my back against the nearest wall. Wrong move. Jason stepped even closer and I smelled a faint smell of beer. Again? How many times can you drink?

His eyes were cloudy and his pupils slightly dilated. I pressed my back harder into the wood and Jason kept coming closer. I could see freckles on his nose. I felt cornered, well I was.

I tried to move out the way but Jason put an arm on the wood above my shoulder. "Going somewhere?" He whispered. I felt my face heat up and Jason leaned in. His lips crushed mine and his arm grabbed my waist. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his other arm over my shoulder and across the neck, pressing me to him. The kiss was sloppy and just awful. I could taste the beer and he tried to open my mouth. I tried to push him off but he was strong. I brought my arms to my chest and pushed. Trying to break free. I struggled but he only held me tighter.

I decided to just stand still. Not moving a muscle. As I guessed, he loosened his grip on my waist and dropped it to my hips. He was still trying to tongue me but I kept my mouth shut. As soon as he grip loosened almost completely, I ducked and pushed him off me. He stumbled backwards, surprised but he only grabbed my hips with both hands and attempted to lean in again. I slapped him across the face and he pushed me away.

"Get away from me! You're a jerk! A complete, stupid, idiotic jerk! I hate you! Get out of my house!" I opened my front door and pushed Jason out. He complied and ran off, like the scared little boy he was. I dropped down against the door and cried. I couldn't stop crying these days, I didn't know why.

Soon, I heard four pairs of footsteps climb the stairs. Two people dropped on either side of me and one pulled me close, gently. I didn't need to look to know who it was. I could smell Ben's scent. Kit was rubbing circles on my shoulder. Hi and Shelton were probably just standing there. I felt safe, sortof. I snuggled closer to Ben, and calmed myself down. Waiting for their questions to come.

**I know, I haven't been updating but I've been so confused and busy… **

**Please forgive! Please! Please! Please? Please review. Tell me what you think.**

**Flames are NOT appreciated. Didn't think I needed to say that, but the last comment kind of discouraged me…**

**Thanks!**

**¬WireWriter**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Here's a new installment of….Virals: Unexpected Visitor! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tory or Ben or Virals, I would like to though. Tor would be a great BFF! **

The guys let me sit in silence for a few minutes. I'm surprised they've put up with all of my waterworks from the past day. I was mad at myself. I mean, I've been crying so much the last day. It's annoying. I've always hated the whiney, self-absorbed girls who cried over everything. I guess I was becoming one. I sure hope not. I pulled away from Ben and rubbed my eyes.

I was about to open my mouth when my stomach started to grumble. Kit smiled, "How about some lunch?" We all nodded and trooped into the kitchen.

Kit raided the refrigerator and pantry while the four of us sat on the stools in front of the kitchen counter. Exasperated, I put my head in my hands and sighed. This was getting to me and I still had to figure out why I had rejected the parvovirus. Well, if you read that last sentence wouldn't you think it was a good thing? I didn't know _why_ I missed it. It helps sure, but it was a big thing to hide…

Kit placed sandwiches and apples in front of us. He slid his own stool over to the opposite side of us. "Tory, what happened? Did Jason hurt you?"

"Not really physically, but emotionally and probably mentally." Everyone suddenly became tense after that sentence.

"What do you mean?" Hiram breathed.

"Well he came here and he explained why he crashed his boat and why he was drunk. He said he was sorry for barging in on us like that. And then, he got up and I pressed myself against a wall and he kissed me and when I tried to get him off and pulled me tighter and closer and he loosened his grip and then I pushed him off. I slapped him and called him a jerk and he ran off. And, it was awful.

"He tried to tongue me, my first kiss and Jason ruined it. I hate him! I thought he was a good guy but I hate him! He thinks he can say sorry than tongue me! Everyone I thought I could trust is fading! Chad, Hannah, and now Jason." I tried to explain as quickly as possible because I really didn't go through that again.

"First off, that wasn't your first kiss. Your first kiss can't be forced. You have to want it to happen. Second, you have all of us and Kit. You're not alone." Ben's speech came out of nowhere. I looked at him surprised and he shrugged. I mulled over his speech while Kit reached out to pat my hand.

"Ben's right, you know. About your first kiss and us. We'll always be with you." He patted my hand gently then pulled it away to start eating.

I was about to pick up an apple when my head seemed to have tried to explode. I grabbed my head; if it happened to really explode I wouldn't want brain splattering the house. I curled into a tight ball, clutching my aching head.

"Tory? Tory, what's wrong? Tory!" I moaned as the sound of Kit's voice entered my head. I rocked back and forward on the tiny stool. I knew I was most likely going to fall off but that pain wouldn't compare.

My stomach started rolling around inside me. The smell of the egg salad sandwiches did nothing to help. I heard Kit jump up and rummage around our medicine cabinet.

"Aspirin? I don't think Aspirin is going to help, sir." There was suddenly a white pill and a glass of water under my nose. I picked up the medicine and the water up gingerly. I swallowed the pill quickly, avoiding the taste. I laid there in silence while a hand rubbed my back momentarily. The medicine did nothing for my aching head and churning stomach.

Minutes passed. My aches were lightening up. I lifted my head up and straightened myself on the stool with the help of my pack and Kit.

I don't know if it was the medicine or the water was spiked, but my mind was going off its course. _Ooh, pretty knife! Wait, why would you need a knife for a sand which? _I picked up the butter knife and turned it around in my fingers. _Ooh, sharp. Hey look! Those boys, they're looking at me. Hey, he's cute. Hmm… _

"Tor? Here, let me take that." The older dud took the knife from me. How dare he! I picked up a fork instead. Don't you eat apples with your hands?

The cute guy, Ben, took the fork away from me too. "Tory, are you feeling okay?" He cocked his head to the side and twirled a apple around.

I shook my head, "You know how you said a first kiss is supposed to be wanted to happen by yourself? Well…" I leaned forward and rested my hands on his shoulders. My lips brushed his and I heard a _clunk_ as the apple he was holding dropped.

I pulled away, "Stupid…freaking…Aspirin!" I don't know why but a spark that was in Ben's eyes disappeared.

**Don't shoot! I know, I know I haven't updated and I feel awful. But, I will be on Easter break so **_**plenty **_**of time for updating! **

**Random Fact: I'm a lefty! It's cool but weird because when I learn to do stuff, like shoot a gun or something like that, people say "Oh, just do the opposite of me!" I mean, really? **

**If you're a lefty, review…if you're not…review anyway!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm on Easter break! Woo-hoo! 2 weeks free of teachers and homework! Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals, because I am not a forensic anthropologist.**

**Tory**

"I-I gotta go." Ben turned quickly on his heel and, without a backwards glance, opened my front door and left. I slumped back onto my stool. What the hell did I just do?

I started banging my head against the marble counter repeatedly until a hand intercepted. I looked up to see a worried Kit. Plus the two teenage boys standing to the side.

"Tory, are you okay? I'm worried about you."

"Yeah, well join the club. I'm worried about me too." I jumped up and pushed Kit's hand away. I stomped upstairs, and flopped onto my bed.

If I had a friend, a _female_ friend, she would give me advice and pull me through this. We would laugh about everyone's worried faces and she would let me spill my secrets to her and vice versa. Instead, I had three oblivious male friends, a clueless father, and an insensitive, girly Whitney.

_Whitney._ She could help me. Sure, she could be a b****, but she was pretty much the only older female figure I had, and I _certainly_ wasn't going to any of the girls at school.

Gosh, maybe I was going crazy. I'm going to Whitney for advice. It's the end of the world. The apocalypse is near!

If that drunk driver hadn't hit my mom, she wouldn't be dead, I wouldn't be living with Kit, but I wouldn't have met Ben and the guys and I wouldn't have solved a homicide. I was just about to go fight myself mentally again when a wave of drowsiness crept over me. I checked my clock. It was only 2 in the afternoon.

Mmm, just a little afternoon nap. Then I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke up sometime after 4:30. More than a two hour nap. I really didn't like sleeping in the middle of the day. I was always disoriented and it felt like I didn't really get any rest.

I rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a _thump_. Once I was up, I grabbed a brush and ran it through my red tangle. Unfocused green eyes stared back at me. I splashed cold water on my face and grabbed a book from my unread pile.

As soon as I got downstairs I grabbed a water bottle and an apple. I flopped onto the couch and turned on the radio. It took a few tries to get it to a channel without static but it was worth it because they started playing my favorite song by Carrie Underwood, 'Undo It.' 

I opened my book and started reading. It was interesting; I wondered why I didn't read it before. Soon, I was on chapter eight. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:45. I stood up slowly, letting my water bottle roll to the floor. As I passed by the front door the doorbell rang. Oh, Kit could get it. I had to cook dinner anyway. It was my night.

I pulled out some ground beef and a big pot. I filled it with water and added salt. I popped the meat into the microwave to defreeze and pulled some seasonings out of the cabinet. **(Hmm, what's she cooking? Care to guess? No? Well, on with the story!) **

When Kit passes by the kitchen doorway I could see him raising his eyebrows. Whatever. I hopped onto the counter and started on my book again.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A faint response came back.

"Well, come in? Would you like some dinner? Welcome to the area, by the way. Tory, come meet the new family!" I jumped down and joined Kit in the hallway. "This is my daughter, Tory. Her real name is Victoria." I grimaced at my real name and a heard a chuckle.

The family consisted of a young mom, maybe a year or two older than Kit, a daughter around my age, and a little baby girl who couldn't be more than 7 months old. The mom had dirty blonde hair, loosely curled that hung down her back. Hazel eyes sparkled beneath black glasses. She was laid-back, fashion wise, jeans and a grey shirt. Her adorable baby girl was on her hip.

The little girl had caramel hair, neither blonde nor brown. It was soft in that baby way. She had her mom's angelic hazel eyes and her pink dress fit her like a glove. She smiled at me and my heart melted, she was _adorable!_

Now, the daughter. She looked rebellious. She had dark brown hair, it looked dyed or maybe she got it from her dad, whoever he was. It was dyed with dark blue striped at the bottom. You know that hairstyle, 'scene hair?' That's what she had. Fluffy and puffed at the top, 'Beiber hair' like, and straight at the bottom. It was pretty cool. Her hazel eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and mascara.  
Kit would _never_ let me have her wardrobe. Ripped black skinny jeans with silver spots. A white tank top with a black wing-like design on the front. Black combat boot, a long, plain silver chain, studded bracelets, and chipped black nail polish completed a rather awesome look.

"Hi Tory. I'm Veronica Patrice. This little girl is Caitlyn, and my eldest is Alizayna, Zay or Aliz for short." Veronica smiled at me. I kinda liked her.

"I could have introduced myself. I prefer Zay myself, no one calls my Aliz." Just then smoke filled my vision.

A string of cuss words left my mouth. "Tory! Language!" Kit scolded. Yeah, yeah, you should hear _him_ when his team was losing in football. I ran to the kitchen and heard bubbling from the microwave and waves of smoke coming from the pot of water. I pulled the pot off the stove and I heard someone open the microwave and someone else open the windows. I grabbed my book and waved it above the steaming pot.

"Nice. Plastic covered meat. Yumm." I turned to see a smirking Zay holding the beef. The plastic had melted and sunk into the meat, which had basically cooked in the microwave.

"Who's hungry?" I grinned.

**Happy Easter! Hope you liked it. It was 2 and a half pages on Word. Hope you liked Zay, my friend's name is actually Alizayna and I thought it was unusual and cool. **

**P.S: The cooking mistakes? They both happened to me. The water evaporated so much that I had to re-fill it. I also cooked beef in the microwave and had plastic melt into it. Don't take the wrong way, I'm a great cook I just wasn't paying attention. =)**

**If you can guess what Tor was cooking (if I haven't said so) you get a review for the story of your choice or a shout-out in the next chappie. Whichever you prefer. **

**¬WireWriter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next update! Congratz to booklolver707 for guessing what Tory was cooking. Spaghetti, yummy. **

**Tory**

After I refilled the pot with water, cleaned out the microwave, aired out the kitchen, threw away the plastic infused meat, and defrosted new meat, everything was under control. I grabbed a smaller pot and rinsed out some rice. I was going to let the rice go then start everything else.

When all that was done and nothing was in a hazardous zone I joined everyone else in the living room. I sat down next to Zay, who was scrolling through my music.

"You like different types of music, huh?" She smirked as she hit some Taylor Swift music.

"Oh yeah. Taylor Swift to Three Days Grace. Carrie Underwood to Linkin Park. One Republic to Avril Lavigne to Orianthi. I like all types of music."

"You got me lost with the country, not a big fan. Three Days Grace? Totally. Some pop makes me sick. Miley Cyrus, Rebecca Black, Lady Gaga, and the dreaded Justin Beiber, not feeling them." I agreed to the last part of Zay's rant. Music was rotting nowadays. I mean, the biggest music star is freaking Justin Beiber!

I smiled and I saw Zay hit shuffle out of the corner of my eye.

According To You by Orianthi started playing. I loved this song; it was one of my favorites. I jumped up and started dancing around the room, narrowly avoiding a vase filled with roses. I took Caitlin from Mrs. Veronica and put her on my shoulders. At first, she grabbed my hair but after I moved her hands, she was gripping tightly to my shirt. I pulled Zay with me, and after some reluctant spins, she was smiling big, spinning and laughing.

In the end, we ended up forming a conga line, and I was trying, and failing, to copy some of Orianthi's famous guitar moves. I detached from the conga line and danced into the kitchen where I dropped some pasta into the boiling water. I stirred the rice and threw the meat into a pan and seasoned it.

"Need any help?" I whirled around and almost hit Zay with my spatula. "Hey! I come in peace! Don't shoot, or rather, smack." She backed away from me with her hands open, palms up.

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you get me the tomato sauce from the fridge?" I pointed with the spatula then turned back to the meat. "Oh and some parmesan cheese."

"Sir yes sir!" Zay joked. I cracked a smile. I've only known her for a little bit but I felt like I've known her so much longer.

I poured some tomato sauce into the pan and threw in some cheese. Soon, the meal was ready. Zay helped me carry it to the table and everyone served themselves, except for Caitlin, who Zay feed while eating her own meal in turn.

"So, Mrs. Patrice, how long have you been in town?" Kit asked while twirling some pasta onto his fork.

"We just arrived today. We were able to unpack some necessities then we decided to meet some neighbors. You guys were the closest neighbors we have."

"Ah, well there are three other families around here. They have three boys, and all three are Tory's friends. There are the Stolowitski's, they live three units over. Their son's name is Hiram, Hi for short. The Devers' have a son named Shelton. And lastly, the Mr. Blue with his son Ben live in our complex too. All the dads, except for Mr. Blue, works with me on Loggerhead." I stiffened a little when Kit mentioned Ben and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zay look over at me. She leaned over to whisper something but then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I jumped up and heard Kit call after me.

"Tell them to call back; we're in the middle of dinner." Mmm-hmm. Yeah, yeah.

"Hello?" A voice said when I picked up the cordless phone.

"Hello, this is Tory Brennan, speaking for the Brennan residence; may I ask who is speaking?" I rattled off the script that Kit had posted behind the phone. He believed it sounded _professional_. In reality, it sounded stupid. I sounded like an over-protective mother.

The voice laughed softly. "This is Ben, Tory. I just wanted to talk about what happened today." Great. Speak of thy devil and thy devil shall come.

"Oh, well, Ben we're in the middle of dinner. A new family just moved here so we cooked for them. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow at the beach. We could all go the Pack and Alizayna, the new girl. You and I could get there earlier or whatever to…talk." I rushed the last sentence, hoping that he didn't agree.

"Sure thing. Hey, this new girl isn't like you, is she? We don't need another Victoria Brennan running around here." Ben's reply was longer than usual.

"Haha, very funny. I'll see you tomorrow." I replied dryly.

"Okay, around 12? Then everyone else could come 15-30 minutes later." Great fifteen minutes alone with Mr. Ben Blue.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow." I placed the phone back to it's cradle and turned back to walk to the dinner table.

"Who was it?" Kit asked when I sat down.

"Ben. He wanted to ask if I wanted to go to the beach tomorrow with all the other guys. Can Alizayna come?" I directed the question to Mrs. Patrice.

"Oh, I don't see why not." She answered while wiping Caitlin's face.

"Great! What time?" Zay asked me.

"Oh, around 12:20." She nodded and we finished the meal quickly. Mrs. Patrice and Kit cleaned up the kitchen while Zay and I played with Caitlin.

Thirty minutes later, the Patrice family was outside, saying goodbye. I gave Zay a one-armed hug, ruffled Caitlin's hair and shook Mrs. Patrice's hand.

I climbed the stairs and changed into my pj's, ready for a long sleep.

**Okay, there we go! Thank you guys for the reviews. Time for some beach fun! And don't worry, some flaring is going to come into play. Wonder how Zay will take **_**that **_**news… **

**P.S If any of you guys were offended by the music discussion Zay and Tor were having, I'm sorry I would _never_ try to offend any of you. **

**¬WireWriter**


	11. Chapter 10

**I am sooooooo sorry. I feel so guilty, I haven't updated in forever. So super sorry, my laptop's hard drive crashed and the chapter I had typed got deleted. So, here is a new chapter.**

**Again, sorry for not updating in forever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kathy or Virals **

The next morning I was up early, excited for a day at the beach. I took a shower, letting the cold water wake me up some more.

I put on my black and silver one-piece swimsuit under demin shorts and a black and blue striped shirt. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and packed my beach bag. Sunscreen, hair ties, towel, water bottle, cell phone, iPod and headphones, Coop's collar and leash. I put on some sunscreen right there, not wanting to take any chances.

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. I ate quickly and left a note for Kit, reminding him I was at the beach, in case he forgot.

I made sure I had everything, grabbed my bike, and started on my way to the bunker. I wanted to pick up Cooper so he could have some beach fun.

I set my bike against the bunker wall and slipped inside. My eyes adjusted to the dark as soon as Cooper jumped onto me.

"Down. Down, Coop." I slipped his collar on and quickly snapped on the leash. I led him outside and got onto my bike. I rode and he ran the quick few minutes to the beach.

When I got there, Ben wasn't there yet. I laid out my towel and applied more sunscreen. I put my hair in a high ponytail and sat down. Cooper came over and I petted him.

I rubbed his stomach and suddenly he started barking. A shadow appeared from behind the rocks where my bike lay. The figure didn't even flinch at the barks. Ben.

He emerged from the rocks in a black shirt and white swim shorts. A blue backpack was slung over his shoulder.

Coop jumped up and ran to Ben. Ben stooped down and rubbed Cooper's head. After a few moments he stood back up and walked over to me. He dropped his bag and sat down on my towel in front of me.

"Hi." I crossed my legs and rubbed Cooper's head.

"Hello." Ben looked stoic as usual.

"So, you wanted us here to talk?" I almost cringed. I remembered what happened clearly, and it just surprising and so not me.

"Um, yeah. You know, about what happened. What _did_ happen, Tor? I mean, you're not like this." Ben spread his hands as emphasis.

I was silent for some time. "I-I don't know. I mean, I guess it's all crashing back to me. My mom's death, moving here, meeting you guys, finding Coop, finding a body, getting infected with a virus, getting wolf powers, solving a murder, almost _getting_ murdered, rejecting the virus, the rich brats at school, Hannah, Chad, Jason. I mean, it's a lot to handle for a fourteen year old in high school.

"I mean, I agree completely, this isn't like me at all. Crying, and…kissing you. I don't know what it was. I really don't. Maybe rejecting the virus has an emotional factor?" My eyes kept darting all over the place. To my lap, Cooper, the waves, finally Ben's face. I thought I saw a flicker of concern in his eyes when I mentioned rejecting the virus.

"It's alright. I know you have a heavy load on your shoulder. Just next time, try to talk it out with us, okay? I know I might not say anything, Shelton might take it seriously and turn it into a conversation, and Hi will probably make sarcastic remarks, but remember we will listen, even if it doesn't seem like it. Okay? Remember that."

Ben reached over to pet Cooper when his fingers brushed over the top of my hand. Accidently or on purpose? We sat there in silence for a few minutes, petting Cooper, each in our own little worlds when my phone vibrated.

I got on my knees and fished it out my pocket. It was a text from Zay. She gave me her number yesterday.

_Hey. I was on my way 2 the beach and I ran in2 2 guys, Shelton and Hiram, saying they were friends of yours?_

_**Yeah, they're my friends. When will you get here?**_

_2 seconds. Look up._

I looked up to see Zay, Hi and Shelton standing at the boulders. Zay walked over to me quickly and leaned down and whispered in my ear. "The guy with the floral shirt is creeping me out." I laughed.

I stood up and gave Zay a high-five. "You come! Well, the guy in the floral shirt is Hiram, or Hi, then Shelton, in the glasses though you probably know that since you walked over together. And this is Ben. He doesn't talk much." I pointed to each in turn.

"Only guy friends? Don't blame you. I get annoyed by the girls at my old town. You don't seem like them, though."

"Trust me, she isn't." That got Hi a swift kick in the shin. "Ow! See?" Zay laughed and I took that time to check her outfit. She had shredded denim shorts on and a black spaghetti strap tank top with silver, red, and green paint splatters on it and it showed the straps of her swimsuit. She was kicking off silver flip-flops and setting up her towel.

"So, why did you move here?" Shelton collapsed on the beach next to Hiram.

"Well, after my parent's divorce my mom apparently hated my dad so much she couldn't stand living in the same state as him. So she forced us to pack our bags and move out, without any consideration of my thoughts or feelings. But you know its chill I guess. I already made one more friend then I had in my old town." She offered us each a stick of gum. I popped one in my mouth and lay down; happy I had put on sunscreen.

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Suddenly a wave of freezing cold water washed over me. In a second I was standing, my hands in fists. A very scared Hi was on front of me, a bucket in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I was aiming for Ben! S-Sorry!"

"Hiram!" I screamed, running after him. He ran to the beach and stood there looking at the water with a weird expression. I kept coming after him and he took a breath and jumped in.

Still mad, I climbed onto the pier located to the opposite side of the boulders. The water was clear so I could see Hi swimming around. Sooner or later, he would have to come up. I was standing there, plotting revenge, when a hard push pushed me into the water.

Spluttering, I broke the surface to see the grinning trio consisted of Zay, Ben and Shelton.

I dove back underwater and swan to the beach. I quickly stepped out of my sopping clothes and wrung them out as much as possible. I laid them out to dry and stomped back up the pier.

I leaned against a post and glared at the offending trio.

"Sorry. It was just so funny to see you mad!" Zay was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Funny, huh?" I walked up to Ben and pushed him, which was easy since the wood was wet, he was barefoot and he was on the edge. I then turned to Shelton who jumped in on his own.

I dove gracefully into the water and surfaced at the pier edge. I grabbed Zay's ankle and pulled her in, ducking so she wouldn't hit me.

I let myself float on the top of the water. Then someone grabbed my ankle and pulled me under. Again, I surfaced, spluttering. I jumped onto Ben's back, he had grabbed me. I hung on tightly and laughed at his facial expression, like he didn't expect this. The he dove under, set for keeping me wet all day. I used the momentum of his dive to propel forward, off his back and flipped in the water, resurfacing next to Zay.

She laughed, her eyes searching my face and suddenly, she stopped. "Tory? What's wrong with your eyes?"

That's when all sanity broke loose.

**Again, sorry for not updating. I wrote most of this around 11:30, kinda tried so that's where the beach fun came in. **

**Thanks for reading and thanks for ALL of my readers, especially my reviewers, and if you're both? Thanks again! **

**Thank you guys sooooooo much! **

**~WireWriter**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 11. This is going to be a background chapter on Zay. You know, like, her history and her thoughts on the town and the people here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you guys know already that I don't own Virals?**

* * *

Alizayna's POV

If I had my way, I would still be in Colorado, texting my friends, and avoiding my dad. No, my mom had to go paranoid and move us to South Carolina.

Well, I guess you'll want some background info on me. I'm fifteen; older sister of Caitlyn, and independent, but my mom would say the opposite. My parents, Veronica and James were around seventeen or eighteen when they hooked up. And now here I am, sarcasm and all. Sure, my parents could've waited a few years, but I couldn't control them, I wasn't born.

Eight months ago, Caitlyn came along. She is a girly-girl, you could tell now, even though she's eight months old. Well, my dad wanted a boy, I guess, and he started making bad choices, drinking, smoking. My mom was mad. 'There's a baby in the house!' She yelled every day. She had problems too, when she was younger, but she overcame them after a few therapy sessions.

One night, they had a big fight in the kitchen. I had to sleep in Caitlyn's room to comfort her. The fight lasted all night, I think I might've cried a few times, I hated my parents fighting, like any regular teenager. The next morning, I went down to find broken wine glasses, cigarette boxes, shattered plates, and my dad sleeping on the floor with his suitcase and a horrible bruise on his face. I quickly stuffed the cigarette boxes in the trash and cleaned up the glass and wine before any of them woke up. I noticed somberly that most of the plates that were smashed were from my dad to my mom, for their first anniversary.

I took Caitlyn out for a walk. When we came back, Dad was gone. A few weeks later, we moved. I don't know why mom chose South Carolina. The beaches? The sun? No clue. Maybe she had done a random draw. Don't know. All I wanted was to finish high-school with my friends. Now I have to finish highschool with strangers and, most likely, a new batch of stuck-up witches.

Okay, info on me. Well, again I'm fifteen. Some people call me 'emo' and 'punk.' I don't agree or disagree. Don't judge a book by its cover. Sure, I seem tough and nasty on the outside but I'm different on the inside. I'm not emotionless. I'm a regular teenage girl. I wear make-up. I text. I listen to music. I disagree with my parents.

But, I get good grades. I care about education and how I look.

I don't have many friends. I had three, and then one went off spreading rumors. Ridiculous rumors. So I have two. But, I'm in South Carolina now so, fat chance I'll see them again.

Now, my thoughts on Tory and her friends. Tory seems cool, not girly-girl. Not emotionless. And, the cuss words she let slip were impressive. She seemed fun to be around. But she seemed like a person that could do the best…ahem, I mean _worst_ revenge on you possible. It might've been the fiery red hair, or her sharp features. She just seemed like someone you don't want to get angry.

Her dad seemed chill. Not strict, kind of laid-back, but still enforced rules. A parent that knew where the boundaries were, and knew when they had to control their kid. Their house was similar to ours, but most of them looked that way. I guess living on an island that most maps didn't list meant living in similar houses.

Tory's friends are…unique. The Hiram guy was really unique, in a good way, I guess. His sense of fashion was strange but his personality was kinda charismatic. And, if you took away his blunt sarcam and wacky shirts, he was a tiny, tiny bit cute. And Shelton seemed like one who would spout facts a lot. But I bet they got good grades because of those random facts.

Ben, he didn't talk. I wonder why. I thought he was mute at first. I guess he's just like that, unlike Hi, who seemed to be unable to stop talking. And its obvious Tory and Ben like each other; they seem shy to admit it. I guess lots of people are. I don't have too much info on that aspect of life.

The beach was awesome. Not too hot, secluded, and the water was so clear. I can't believe Hi splashed Tory like that though. It was funny to see her mad though. Really funny. But, I knew her revenge would be awesome.

But when she came up next to me with golden eyes, the first thing I thought was, 'what the hell.' Golden eyes. Was this a trick on the new girl? I was spooked. And Tory seemed P O'd. Let's hope she has a good explanation. It seemed like something out of a sci-fi book. And, I don't really want to be in a book.

I was about to ask again when something, clicked, in a weird, faint way. I heard footsteps over from where we came in and cuss words from the guys, and Tory. I knew something bad was going to happen, and it would involve all of us, in an illegal sort of way.

* * *

**Probably not a chapter you guys wanted, but I felt like you needed background on Zay. Next chapter will be full of adventure, promises, illegal ventures, paperwork, you know the typical day for four teenagers infected with a parvovirus. Well, three infected teenagers, one new girl, and one partly infected teenagers. **

**If you guys feel uncomfortable with any aspect of the story, please tell! Wording, characters, anything. I hate for readers to feel uncomfortable! I'm here to listen to your thoughts!**

**Well, it's midnight here, ciao!**

**~WireWriter**


	13. Chapter 12

**Love all my reviewers and readers. Thanks for sticking with me!**

"Tory, what's wrong with your eyes?" Immediately, I began to have an aching headache. My stomach knotted up and I dropped through the water like a stone. I heard footsteps through the water and I felt Zay grab my wrist. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt a hand grip my wrist and I was vaguely aware of someone pulling me to shore.

I felt the warmth of the sun, a sock from the cold ocean. Sand coated my bare back, arms, and legs. I heard muffled footsteps getting closer and closer. Some faint conversation was being passed. I guessed it was three to four adults. I felt water coming up my throat and nose and I sat up and coughed. Someone, Zay I'm guessing, wiped my face and dried my hair. After clearing my throat, which made my head hurt even more, and wiping saltwater off my eyes, I collapsed back on the sand.

I gave myself a few moments, letting the warmth sooth my head then opened my eyes. A few feet away from us were three grown dudes. They looked like security guards, or poorly paid police officers.

"Victoria Brennan?" A young, blonde officer stepped forward with a piece of paper.

"That's me." I waved my hand cheerfully and the guys looked down and their eyes widened. Huh, I'm usually hard not to notice. I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I'm James McCoy and I need you for interrogation."

"What do you think I did?" I felt eyes on my back and I gave my friends an 'okay' sign with my fingers behind my back.

"Well-" An older looking officer interrupted him.

"We need you to come with us, somewhere less public." I looked around. This place was secluded. I'm surprised they found it.

"So, a secluded beach, with no one around except for some teenagers and three police officers isn't private enough. Oh wait, yes, I know! You're scared that the dog will go start some rumors, we can kick him out if you want." I smirked and petted Coop's head while the officers glared at me.

"Very well. Today, at 11:10, someone broke into Dr. Karsten's lab. They left a piece of red hair." The young dude showed me a plastic bag with a strand of red hair similar to mine.

"Yeah, okay? So…?" I tried to act um-impressed but I was panicky inside. Who did this? Dr. Karsten was dead, what did they want. _The parvo…oh crap._

"As you well know, Dr. Karsten is dead. You have access to the beach, you all do, and we know you've been in Dr. Karsten's office before. And, Victoria, you have red hair."

"Well, I know Karsten's dead. Yeah, I have access to the beach. Sure, I've been there before. And, no duh I have red hair. Other guys go there all the time and someone has to have red hair, right?" I spread my hands, looking innocent.

"And, by the way I was getting ready to come here at 11:10. I might've even been in the shower." I continued.

"Actually, Victoria, you are the only one on this island to have red hair. The only one to have long, red hair. We still have to take you in for questioning though. All of you. We'll call you're parents at the station." The third dude finally spoke.

I felt so jittery, who would do this? I haven't been to the lab in weeks. No one else had red hair. I knew it wasn't me. I would know if I had been to the lab.

"One question." Finally my pack spoke up. It was Shelton.

"Yes, um Shelton?" The James dude had to squint at the paper. Idiot.

"How do you know it was break-in? What were they looking for? If they were looking for something? Shouldn't Dr. Karsten's lab be cleared by now?" Shelton's many questions had the officers under scrutiny.

"The door was forced open. We were in the process of clearing it. We had to go through legal stuff including Dr. Karsten's death. It took time. We're were going to clean it today when we found the break-in. We're unsure what they we're looking for but we think it was something concerning Dr. Karsten's last experiment. A parvovirus experiment, I believe." This was bad. Who would want more information on the experiment? Sure, I did sometimes, but only few people know, and one of them is dead. And four others are infected with it.

"What about me?" Zay's voice peeped through.

"Who are you?" The guy was still looking at his paper for confirmation.

"Alizayna Patrice. Recently moved here. Don't have a clue of what you're talking about."

"You can come with us for now. We'll interrogate you too, just to be sure."

I felt Zay roll her eyes behind me. "Whatever. I don't know you. Who the hell's Dr. Karsten? Drown me." I smiled. Zay was so funny.

The police herded us into two cars and tied Coop to the pier. Ha, he's part wolf dummies.

We drove silently to the station. I felt nervous but fierce. Who would frame me? I tried to run through a list of possibilities when my head almost split in two. I grabbed my throbbing head and almost moaned. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Concentrating on the vibrations of the car.

I opened my eyes when the car stopped. We stepped out and the officers pushed us doors to a brightly lit room with a steel desk and three chairs as the main room.

"Through here." Someone ushered us to a stereotype interrogation room. Steel table, tinted windows, chairs, brightly lit. We stood alone, breathing in the still, cold, steel smell.

I gripped my head tighter, ripping a strand of hair out my scalp. I pulled it out and studied it.

"Tory? What's up?" Ben asked.

"I always knew my hair would get me attention. Never imagined this though." I smirked, stupid hair. We all laughed.

We were all so different, the Pack. Smart, small Shelton. Sarcastic, hilarious Hi. Silent, solid Ben. Me, tough, spontaneous me.

Shelton was our, like, encyclopedia. He knew all sorts of stuff to get us out of everything, and to supply info when needed.

Hi was the one who cracked a joke when i=there was too much tension. But he knew his stuff.

Ben was like a rock. Always there, solid, tough. He held us together and stopped us when a fight got too extreme.

I was the one who encouraged us to do crazy things. The risk-taker.

And Zay. Not a pack member, but welcome. She kind of fit. In a weird way. Maybe she'll never be a Viral, hopefully. She shouldn't have to take that. No one should.

We kept laughing until the interrogation guy came in.

"I want to talk to Victoria Brennan first."

Great. Time for some good Tory fun.

**Okay, I wanted this typed but my fingers wouldn't go any faster! Boo.**

**Well, I am actually back on the tracks. I know where the next chapters are going to go. Always open with ideas though.**

**Please check out my other Virals story, Drabbles and One-shots. Please?**

**Luvs,**

**~WireWriter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Okay, chapter…13 oh this story! I love all of you! You are amazingly amazing.**

**So, I looked up Seizures, and the expected publication date is August 23, 2011! *Insert shriek* Yay, so excited!**

The interrogation guy, Mr. Williams, hereded the guys and Zay into a separate room. I sat in the cold metal folding chair while he sorted through his papers. After a few silent moments he looked up at me.

"So, where were you from the hours of ten to twelve?" He asked flatly.

I rolled my eyes. Could he be a least a little happy? Well, I was sleeping until ten-thirty. Then, I got up and showered for, oh, fifteen minutes. Then I got dressed, packed for the beach and all that stuff. Then I ate cereal, Lucky Charms, wrote my dad a note and went to get my dog Cooper. By eleven fifty I was at the beach, waiting for my friends. One of them came at twelve, then we all hung out." I leaned back and crossed my arms.

"Hm…how do you explain this?" He showed my the strand of hair again. I shrugged.

"Maybe someone, you know, framed me." I leaned in and whispered. He looked surprised, like he hadn't thought of that. No surprise. I cocked my head and smiled.

"Who would frame you?" He jotted down a few things on a sheet of note paper. I leaned back again and held up my hand, to count off.

"Well, let me list it. The snobby kids at my school, which is, like all of them. None of them know about Loggerhead though, I don't think, actually, they do. None of them would even do that do. The most they do is call me names, and occasionally laugh at me, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"No one at all? If you had one person you would point to, who would it be?" Where did this guy get his questions?

"Um, I guess I'd have to say…" No one who hated me would be smart enough to do this…and who would have access to my hair? "I guess, I honestly don't know. No one who hates me is smart enough to think of this, carry out the plan, and I don't know any of my 'haters' that have access to my hair."

"Who were the last people you were around?" Mr. Williams asked. That was easy.

"Well, Ben, Hi, Shelton, Zay, and my dad. And…Jason." Mr. Williams wrote some more stuff down, and glanced up briefly.

"Who's Jason?" Wow, no one expected that question.

"A school friend…well he _used _to be a friend. We got into a…misunderstanding." _No,_ I though. _He kissed you and you smacked him and screamed at him._

"Do you think he could've done this?" Good question, did I? I mean, Jason was nice, when he was sober. After what happened, though I guess he could've done it. But did he know about Loggerhead?

"Well…no." I finally said. Mr. Williams took that as a closure to the interrogation. H stodd up with his folders and I followed his example. "Do you really need to interrogate my friends?" I asked.

He scratched his chin. "No, I don't think I do. I'm going to report this to the head of Loggerhead security and they'll look for more clues. You're probably going to be called in again, though." I nodded.

He left, saying he'd bring everyone in here after he mailed off the folder. I rubbed my head.

_Why did I get off so easy? Something's up, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Now._

_Jason, he couldn't have framed me. How would he know about Loggerhead? There is no possible way. And when would he get my hair? What would he be looking for? He wouldn't know about the parvo project, I mean, how would he know. Unless he knew Karsten, but that idea is too outrageous. This whole thing is outrageous._

Just then the guys, and Zay, walked in. I smiled, to show the interview went well. I walked over to them and rested my arm on Zay's shoulder.

"You all have some explaining to do." I dropped my arm in shock. Zay was glaring at each of us in turn. Uh-oh.

"What?" I squeaked. Then cleared my throat.

"Why your eyes were…golden! Why I'm here, who's Karsten? What is all of this?" Zay motioned around with her hands, with wide eyes, as if to emphasize.

"That's a long story." Shelton sighed. Zay crossed her arms, looking defiant.

"I have plenty of time, believe me." I sighed. I knew this was coming, but now? It was only her second day here. It took me six moths to get used to being here!

"Well, let's go to the beach, get Coop, and…explain our wonderful, magical fairy tale!" Hi exclaimed and marched through the door, leading us outside.

We walked to the beach, every one of us in our own thoughts and worlds. I could faintly sense Zay next to me, muttering. Hi was in front of us and Shelton and Ben behind. I was thinking about how I would explain everything to Zay. Could I just lie and say that my eyes had an allergic reaction to the saltwater? …And they turned gold? No, that's stupid, even in my head.

I groaned inwardly. This is stupid. Before I knew it, we were at the beach again. We each grabbed our bags and stuff and I leashed Cooper before we headed to the bunker. I took this time to explain a bit.

"Okay, so we're headed to our bunker. We found it when we were looking for a lost Frisbee and we just kind of…adopted it. But an…incident happened so we found a new one. You can tell anyone! Like, no one. No parents, friends, not even Caitlin." I sounded like a teenage girl who just spilled the secrets of her first kiss.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." Zay nodded and held her hand over her heart.

"Um, let's see. Cooper. Well, all our parents, save Ben's mom and Hi's mom, work at an island called Loggerhead. Well, one day we were there and a wolf lives there, Whisper, with her mate. Well, one day we went exploring and I heard yipping. So, I went over to investigate and Cooper here, was stuck in a hole. I carefully rescued him, all while trying to stay on the good side of his mom, Whisper. So while I was getting him there was a barrel of Cooper Peanuts so I decided to name him that. Weeks later…" I trailed off because we had reached the bunker.

Cooper went inside and I followed. When we were all inside I saw Zay's eyes search the whole area. I could see the shock, surprise, and I could tell she was impressed.

"Wow," She said while turning around to see everywhere. I smiled, she was captivated. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"So, the rest of the story?" She turned to us, expectantly. As I walked to sit down on a bench I felt my hair snag. I turned and saw a limp piece hanging off the bunker wall. I moaned and yanked it off the wall while rubbing the spot on my head where the hair had been ripped off.

"You might as well have a seat." Shelton said while motioning to the chairs and benches scattered around the place. Zay agreed and sat down on the chair across from where I was sitting. Hi sat next to me, Shelton in a chair next to the bench and Ben on the other side of Hi.

"So…" Man, Zay was persistent!

"Well…" Ben started uneasily. I motioned for him to continue. He could tell stories in amazing ways, it was weird for someone who didn't talk much. "Well, it started about a month and a half ago."

**http : / / www . goodreads . com / book / show/ 8709640- seizure **

**That is the link for where I got my info on the upcoming book, in case, like, none of you trust me… Oh and take out the spaces! Or just Google 'Seizures Kathy Reichs'**

**So, anyways, chapter 15 might be my last chapter before school starts so my updates will be either frequent or…not frequent. I get inspiration when I'm doing something else so that should be good for my stories!**

**Oh, I'm ALWAYS open for ideas, and I sometimes need them. Let it be for a current story or new one! I really need help for my Virals: Drabbles and One-shots! **

**See ya,**

**~WireWriter**


	15. Chapter 14

**I had NO idea how to write this chapter. I didn't want to bore you with the whole story so I made it super short. I have a new chapter up, a short one, in a few minutes after this. I have a question at the bottom, please answer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals, or Seizures, which is coming out October 18****th**** according to Kathy Reichs' website. **

"So, a month and a half ago we were planning to go to Loggerhead…" I half-listened to Ben's explanation. I knew what happened, and I wanted to gauge Zay's reactions. Now, she was listening intently, leaning forward a little bit. She chewed her lip as Ben explained his injury. Every once in a while her eyes would art to me or Hi or Shelton, but most of the time they stayed glued to Ben.

Ben was explaining our 'landing' at Loggerhead. Zay smiled a bit and nodded. She was calm, attentive. I mean, who wouldn't be? Ben Blue was explaining how we turned into Virals.

Ben continued his story. Flashes of laughter, shock, surprise, worry and annoyance danced across her face. I faintly heard Ben explain our run-in with Karsten. Zay nodded again.

Suddenly Ben stopped and I started and turned to him. "Tory? Maybe you'll want to explain this part. It's how you rescued Cooper." I nodded and re-told the story of the great rescue. Zay's eyebrows creased and she chewed her lip again. She leaned forward even more. Her eyebrows furrowed deeper and she gasped at some parts. At the end of the tale she nodded and sighed with relief.

Ben took it up again and Zay realized she was leaning forward and sat back up.

Ben went through the whole story and I took turns listening in and drifting off to La-La Land. I stopped concentration on Zay's reactions and I let Ben's smooth voice take my away into the inner thoughts of my mind.

Absently I scrolled through my contact list on my phone. A single name stood out from the rest. Anger and some other feeling pierced my heart like a cold sword. Silently I typed a quick message.

I drifted back to reality slowly. "Wow, that all happened?" Zay's voice asked. I nodded absently. Acting on a split second decision I pressed send on the message. Knowing from earlier experience, there were no recall buttons.

"Guys? We're going to have a visitor soon." I called out and all heads turned to me.

"Who?" Ben asked tersely.

My phone beeped.

_1 new message_

_Fine._

"You're not going to like it."

**Okay, I hate homework. There is too much of it! Okay, I wanted to know something, do you guys want the story in the pack's POV? Like, Ben's, Hi's and Shelton's? I might make a new story with that idea but do you guys want it? Yes, no?**

**Keep the ideas and guesses coming, I love reading them!**

**~WireWriter**

Dark


	16. Chapter 15

Quickly, he stepped into his room and locked his door. Silently, he grabbed his laptop and shut himself into his closet. All lights off, he booted up his laptop and typed in two words. The name of someone he betrayed. Loved, of course, but betrayed. Guilt gnawed momentarily at his stomach but he shrugged it off. She had caused it anyway. She had injured his best friend. Shocked him, shot him!

The search results popped up just as his phone vibrated. Just on time. He tapped the phone screen twice and hugged the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" A Southern-sweet voice rang through. It sickened him.

"Right on time."

"No duh, they won't let me near a phone other than this time."

He muttered something incoherent, something sounding like, _It's your fault._

"What?" The voice pierced through the phone in an icy tone.

"Nothing. What's up now?"

"What do you think? I'm stuck here for the next ten to twenty years of my life. All because of _her_."

Silence.

"When are you going to get me out of here? How's…" He gulped. The conversations always headed towards this direction. Andh e always said the same things, always got yelled at. Then she got whisked away by guards.

"I don't know, ok? He's still in the hospital, unresponsive to everything. He's alive, but unresponsive."

"Did you go through with the plan?"

"Yes. They were interrogated earlier today. Don't know what happened. They have a new friend though. Alizayna. Don't know if she's one of them though."

"Don't know, don't know, don't know. Call when you know something! I can't do anything when you don't know anything? That's nothing to lead on!" The Southern-sweet voice turned hard and cold.

"You called me." He said flatly.

Beep. Conversation over.

He sighed and set his phone down. Blue light made his hair and face glow lightly in the dark. He clicked on a link and then shut his computer. He would try to make some more progress later. He was too stressed right now.

He glanced at his phone again.

_1 new message from Tory Brennan_

_Jason, we _need _to talk. _Now.

**Oh, who is it? Hm? I wanted to add a chapter like this cause I loved the one in the Virals book.**

**~WireWriter**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola, people of earth and beyond. *Looks at calendar* More than a month! Nooooo, I am SO sincerely sorry, to Pluto and back!**

** Me- *cries***

** Ariana- Don't cry Wire!**

** Sarah- *shrugs* If you weren't such a procrastinator… **

**Me- I am so sorry! We had standardized tests, student council elections (I am officially the secretary), book reports, stupid homework. Chores and my mum is coming back this week. And my dad's work is so stupid so there are random times I have to go weeks without my laptop because I'll be at my grandma's. **

**Sarah- Forgetting someone? Actually, someones! **

**Me- Oh, yeah. Meet my two friends Ariana and Sarah. **

**Ari- Hi! **

**Sarah- Hey… Me- On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals. **

* * *

"Who is it?" Zay asked, suspiciously, I might add.

"Oh, well…" I tried shrugging nonchalantly.

"Tory…" Ben started. I sighed. I knew no one was going to like this. I'm not even sure I liked it. "You, know. Just, uhm, Jason?" I tried saying it quickly and quietly, slipping it off as a question.

"What? Tory, are you insane?" Shelton cried. I winced, I knew that was coming. It didn't stop it from hurting though.

"We all know she's insane, Shelton." Hi nodded from his corner of the bunker.

"Well thanks for backing me up." I whispered.

Zay cocked her head. "I don't get it, why's this guy, Jason, such a big deal?" I grimaced, this wasn't going to go well. I forgot Zay hadn't met Jason yet, and I asn't too keen on sharing the story, again. It was bad enough I had to live through it, then share it to the pack and my dad.

"Let's put it this way. He's friends with Chance. We hate Chance. He hurt Tory, we hate Jason." Hi said. I nodded. Perfect description. Zay's head was still cocked so I knew she was still confused.

"Okay…then…I'll just wait til I meet him in person." Zay remarked.

"About that…why did you invite him over?" Shelton asked.

"Well, when I invited him over, I guess it was just my emotions getting the better of me. I don't know what I wanted to talk to him about. But, now that I think about it, Jason was the only 'stranger' around me. None of you guys would take my hair…well some of you might…and use it against me. My dad wouldn't either, and Whitney wouldn't. He might just be a suspect here."

"That's right! And, he was in Karsten's office, he might be looking for the parvo papers! But…why? There's no use of them now…except…for Tory." All heads turned to me after Shelton's outburst.

"Who are you suspecting? Because it sounds like your bouncing from Jason to me." I couldn't believe my pack was doing this to me. They knew I wouldn't do anything to unveil us to the world.

"Tory, it's just…you have the red hair and you need the parvo information. How do we know it wasn't really Jason but you?"

"Because it wasn't me, guys! It was not me on any level!"

"I know, Tory. But that's because we know you. If this goes to court, who knows what the jury is going to believe."

"Ugh." I slumped down lower on the couch.

"I have an idea." Zay announced.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. I was thinking Zay's ideas might be similar to mine. "

"Once this Jay or Jason or whatever dude leaves, we can go to Mr. Karsten's office. We would be killing two birds with one stone. Inspecting for clues and looking up Tory's parvo problem. And, um no offense, but if I were a passer-by I would give you a doctor's number cause 'parvo problem' sounds like a disease Pepto Bismol would handle."

"More breaking and entering? Really? We had enough with Tory."

"Fine. You guys can go to court and stuff and I'll just sit here with a bag of Cheetos watching you on national television." Zay leaned back and smiled, as if she was enjoying the thought of watching us get our punishment on tv.

"Why are the only two girls I hang out with so bossy? This is crazy." Shelton muttered.

"Well, I'm in." I raised my hand.

"Of course you are. I am too." Hi said.

"Me too." Ben announced.

"Fine, same here." Shelton groaned.

"Awesome. So, when is Jason coming?" Zay asked.

"Uhm, I don't exactly know. Soon?" I guessed. I didn't really ask him and he didn't really tell me.

"So, we just...wait?" Shelton asked.

"I guess so. It shouldn't take long, if he remembers where the bunker is."

"Tory? You in here?" I heard Jason's faint voice from outside. I jumped up and squeezed outside. Jason was there, looking in the bunker doorway.

"Jason! You came. Hey..." I exclaimed. I felt the others squeeze in beside me.

"Hi...who's her?" Jason asked looking at Zay.

"'Her' is Zay. And Her wouldn't be afraid to punch the crap out of you if you come closer." Zay resonded. I noticed that Jason was looking her up and down so I stepped in front of Zay.

"Come in. We have...a lot to talk about." I waved my hand to the entrance and walked in.


	18. Chapter 17

**This chapter took too long. I'm sorry. Thank you to all who read and reviewed my Halloween themed Virals story! You're the best!**

**REMINDER: THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE TO FIT SEIZURE.' YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ SEIZURE TO FINISH THIS STORY. **

**Disclaimer: Man, I don't own Virals or Seizures…**

**Shout-out: This chapter is dedicated to NaLu Serei (plus Lana and Luci, you three rock!), ChaygraceDaya, 'still waiting 2 seizure' and 'got seizure' (anon), and all my other lovely reviewers and readers.**

The Virals, plus Zay and Jason) squeezed in behind me. I sat on the sofa with Ben and Zay on either side. Hi sat on the armrest and Shelton took the bench, leaving Jason to stand.

"So, what did you call me over for?" Jason asked.

"How's Chance?" Hi changed the subject.

"Fine. Still in a mental ward, thanks to you." Jason answered suspiciously.

"So…Jason…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Do you know anything about LIRI?" Hi filled in. Blunt, but certainly effective.

"The what? No, isn't that where your dad works, though?" He asked me. Great lie on paper, but it was see-through. He instantly reddened and licked his lips more than normal. And, even though he turned to me, he wouldn't make eye contact.

"Yes, he does work there, but, you sure you haven't been there, or done anything related to the LIRI?" I pushed on.

"Dude, I would= know if I've been to LI- whatever. What is that anyway? Some hospital or something?"

"Okay, listen up Jay-Jay. I know you went there. You know you went there. All I want to know is why and why you framed Tory." I slapped my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. Zay knew how to take care of business.

"My name isn't Jay-Jay. It's Jason."

"That's nice, Jake. Now answer my questions."

"I don't want to. And it's _Jason_." Jason, or should I say Jay-Jay, was becoming pink. I could tell Zay was getting under his skin.

"You might want to. You know, before I start to call the police. You don't want to go to jail right, Jay-Jay?"

A deep sigh from Jason. Some unintelligible mumbling. I think I could make out some nasty four letter words. "I didn't want to."

"What?" A chorus from all of us.

"She made me."

"Jason?" I asked gently.

"She said it would be fine. That'd it help get revenge. I was scared of her; I knew what she could do." He was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Who, Jason?" Shelton asked.

"Her! The Savannah girl." Jason was obviously suffering from a guilt caused panic attack. I stood up and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder but he wrenched away.

I heard Zay whisper, "Savannah?" I knew who he was most likely talking about; I just hoped the guys did too.

"Jason, I think you need to sit down." I guided him over to my previously occupied seat and Ben jumped up. Jason sat down and almost instantly started playing with Zay's hair.

"Don't let him pull any out." I whispered to Zay. She nodded and swatted Jason's hand away.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Ben while looking down at Jason.

"He practically admitted what he did."

"Yeah…do we want to put him in jail, though?"

"Yes. I mean…what do you want to do?" Ben turned away, looking flustered. I wanted to smack him but I didn't.

"I want-"

"To go look at Karsten's office." Ben finished for me.

I sighed. "Yes. What do we do with Jason?"

"I don't know!"

"Take him with us. Okay, it's settled. Hey, everyone. Who's in for a good, old-fashioned, B and E?"

Hi and Shelton groaned. Jason looked up momentarily before going back to fluffing Zay's hair. Zay nodded eagerly and I smiled. "Great. We're taking Jason with us."

The boys groaned again and Zay frowned before swatting Zay's hand again. "What?" Jason asked.

"You're going to come with us to Dr. Karsten's office. You know the one you broke into?" I replied.

"Why?"

"Comes before Z. We're all on the same page. Good."

"Tonight? I have…synagogue." Hi stammered.

"Yeah, and I'm…going with him!" Shelton yelled. I raised an eyebrow. They both flushed and lowered their heads. The All Powerful Tory was nothing to mess with.

"Mhm. I'll go check up with Ruth. I'll be right…back." I walked purposely to the door.

"No! Fine. What's one more crime on my resume? Hey, Harvard. I've done B and E's about 10 times, attacked at least one person, and am a mutant freak. Am I in?" I sighed. Hi was so dramatic.

"Look. We can meet here at…10:30, okay? All black, flashlights, you know the usual. Good?"

Hi rose his hand. "Yes, I know it sucks. Deal with it, big boy." I said coolly. He opened his mouth, then closed it. I smiled.

"Jason, Zay, any questions?"

"No."

"Good. I have to go. I think Whitney's coming over for dinner. Oh my god, Zay will you come with me? Please?" I begged.

"…Sure?" I saw the boys all shaking their heads before Zay answered. I grinned.

"Thank you!"

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Hell yes." The boys answered as one.

**Thank you! I just got the idea for Zay to meet Whitney now. Please review, thanks for reading.**

**Tomorrow is my birthday! I am turning…6,943 years old! Bet'cha didn't think I could count that high!**

**Sarah-She can't  
Me- Shut up  
Ari- She had the highest GPA in Math, apparently  
Me- Yes!**

**Bye! Thanks for reading and or your future reviewing!**

**~Wire**


	19. Chapter 18

**Too long. =( I'm sorry. **

**Dedication: Akarui Nightshade, Lana, Luci, and Luke**

**Remember: DO NOT NEED TO READ SEIZURE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Virals, just Zay, Ari, and Sarah**

**Zay's POV**

I ran out of the bunker after Tory, hastily mumbling farewells to the boys. I pushed hair away from the back of my neck as I ran to catch up with Tory's long strides.

"God, girl, you have really long legs." Tory turned to smile at me. I looked up (I was a bit shorter than she was) and stuck my tongue out.

"Thanks. Okay, so…Whitney. She's a bit of a prude, but…well, that's it." Tory sighed and I laughed.

"Is she that bad?" I asked and Tory nodded.

"Worse. She has this…idea of what girls are supposed to be like…and I just don't fit it." She looked me over once. "And you don't either." She smiled.

"I usually don't. So what's her idea of what a girl should be?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." We turned and skipped up her front steps.

**Tory's POV**

"She's not here yet, come on, we have some time to clean up." I led Zay up the stairs, maneuvering around Kit in the living room.

Once we were in my room I grabbed clothes out of my closet. "I feel nasty. And I taste like salt." I licked the back of my hand to prove the point. I grabbed some beat-up denim shorts and kicked out some brown cloth flip-flops.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower because I feel like a fish. There's a shower downstairs too, do you have extra clothes?" I asked Zay.

"Of course. Never go to the beach without them." She laughed. I smiled and grabbed a brown t-shirt.

"Okay. Let's go." We skipped downstairs, laughing like fools and I showed her the bathroom.

*****10 minutes later*****

'Tory, Whitney's here!" Kit called. I rolled my eyes and got off my bed, Zay following.

"Kit, Zay's here too." I called as we entered the kitchen.

"Great, the more the merrier!"

"Who's Zay? Another of your male _friends?"_ Whitney squeaked.

"No, ma'am. Pretty sure I'm female." Zay spoke as she stood before Whitney and stuck her hand out.

"Well, hello there darling. Are you a friend of Tory's?" Whitney asked and shook Zay's hand.

"Yes, ma'am and it's a _pleasure_ to meet you. I've heard such…news about you."

"Oh, that's so sweet. Please, join us." Whitney waved her hand across the table, which had plated full of salad and chicken soup. Everyone sat while I went to grab an extra plate and bowl for Zay.

I picked at my salad while I listened into the conversation.

"So, is Zay your actual name?" Whitney asked.

"Oh, no. My real name is Alizayña, but I keep it to Zay." Zay responded politely.

"Why? It sounds so exotic, Italian?"

"No, Spanish. And that's exactly why, most people mess it up. Not many people can mess up Zay."

"Well, lovely reason. Are you new here?"

_No, duh._ I thought.

"Yes. My mom, sister, and I just moved from Colorado."

"Colorado! Why move?"

"Family matters." I perked up. What happened? I wasn't the only one with family problems, then.

"Oh, I see. Is that why you dress like you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your hair and clothes, dear. You have such a precious face, why ruin it with all the makeup and tattered clothes?" Ouch, Zay was _not_ going to like that.

"Why? Because it's me, lady. And I'm sure as Hades ain't gonna tug on some cheap little pink dress and white gloves and say 'darlin'' every two minutes. Oh, and by the way, there's a thing called too much tanning." Zay pushed out her chair with a screech, picked up her salad plate, and walked over to Whitney.

"Thank you _so much_ for the salad. It was so good, I couldn't finish." And with that she dumped it into Whitney's baby pink lap.

I almost squealed. Whitney's face was _priceless_. She tried to open her mouth but her Botox didn't let her forehead move.

"Thank you, Kit, for letting me share your dinner. Please, excuse my behavior, there's just a certain boundary I have." A brief smile and she was halfway up the stairs to my room. I stood up, rinsed my plate, and followed Zay to my room.

"You didn't tell me Whitney could be such a female dog." Zay said.

"Sorry. Not many words to describe her."

"Oh, I have plenty running through my head."

"Okay, not many _nice _words."

"Oh. Well, I should go. Gotta get ready for our big B and E."

"Okay. See you tonight." Zay stood and gave me a one-armed hug before grabbing her bag and leaving.

**Not much? Sorry. I'm on break so I'll **_**try**_** and update whenever. **

*****IMPORTANT***: I need, need, **_**need**_** inspiration for m drabbles and one-shot collection. A pairing, a word, a phrase, an idea, ANYTHING. Please? **

**Merry Holidays,**

**~WireWriter**


	20. Chapter 19

**Yes, yes, it's been more than six months, _I know. _This has been bugging me sososo much so I decided to finish this up at 2:20 in the morning. It's summer vacation so, I sincerely hope I can upload. **

**I have an idea from a review for my drabble/oneshot story so if you have any I'd love them! You guys are why I update! I love ideas so much, because it's what _you_ want! Heh.**

**So, hope you enjoy this much anticipated and long-needed chapter!**

* * *

**Tory's POV**

I sat in bed, eating carrots and some Greek yogurt. It was around 8:30, three hours since Zay interrupted dinner. I was able to sneak food from the kitchen while Kit was…'saying goodbye' to Whitney.

I had about two hours before our scheduled B and E, and I decided to spend them up in my room to avoid Kit and any of his outraged remarks. I planned to go to 'bed' at around 9:45 so Kit will be unsuspicious.

**Zay's POV**

Believe it or not, I loved my little sister. See, being an only child for fourteen years can be boring. Sure, I loved having my own room and no one bothering me (except my parents) yet, I felt alone.

So, when Caitlyn came I was excited. Sure, she might grow up to be a brat and what-not but right now, she was _precious._ Sweet and kind and adorable.

After I left Tory's, my mom instantly loaded me with chores. First was to get Caitlyn ready for bed. Caitlyn went to bed late, around 8:20. I changed her into pajamas and changed the sheets on her crib. Caitlyn had this obsession with black and white animals, expected since she _loves_ Kung Fu Panda, so her crib was half-full of pandas and zebras and penguins. It was a miracle she could fit in the crib.

After laying my baby sister down to sleep, I still had dishes, trash, and sweeping the kitchen and hall. My mother wasn't much of a tidy person, so she left it up to me and my OCD-ness to keep the house how _I _thought it should be. I appreciated her for that. She understood how I wanted things and let me do my stuff, but stepped in to correct me and help.

I knew I had two hours to clean up and dress for the B and E. I rushed through cleaning and collapsed onto my bed. Looking at my phone, I realized it was already 10:05 and I needed to hurry.

Tip-toeing to my mom's room down the hall, I peeked in and saw her sleeping lightly. "I'm going to bed." I stage-whispered. She nodded. Good.

Slipping back into my room, I shut the door and changed into black sweats, a grey t-shirt, and an over-sized black hoodie.

Time to do some good old-fashioned illegal fun.

**Tory's POV**

I changed into some black yoga pants and a white shirt with a black hoodie. Since my shoe collection was sparse and already mostly black, I just chose my black Converse. I pulled my phone of the charger and grabbed the flashlight I kept in my nightstand drawer. Pushing my door open, I sent a mass text to the pack, Zay, and Jason telling them I was on my way. I crept down the stairs, keeping close to the wall and slipped out without Kit noticing.

My phone beeped five times, each of my fellow law breakers on the way. I left my bike, too much to be stealthy.

Keeping in the shadows, even though it was dark, I crept past the bunker and to the dock where the _Seewee_ was moored.

I was first, predictably. No more than a few seconds later, I heard the slight, muffled whispers of someone walking down the half sand – half dirt trail.

"Hey, pretty girl." Zay came up out of the shadows onto the dock, slightly illuminated by the moon.

She was…usual Zay. Black pants and a black hoodie. The hood was down so I could see her pale face. It was…startling. Her hair and bangs were pulled up to the top of her head in a bun. She was missing her usual eye makeup, so her hazel eyes seemed big and soft without their rings of black.

"I know, I know. No look-y at the head." Zay pulled up her hood and I rolled my eyes.

"Right on time." I remarked.

"I don't like to be late." She replied simply.

Three figures, dressed almost identically, stepped up behind Zay. The shortest one held a finger up to his lips, and I nodded ever so slightly. The other two stopped and I pretended to not notice the third creep up silently behind the petite female.

_One, _I counted in my head. _Two…_

"Why, hello there, girly." Hi whispered in his best hoarse, serial killer impression.

Zay jumped about ten inches in the air and spun around. "What. The. Hell?" She screamed. In an instant, she had Hi down on his knees and in a headlock.

I scooted back and covered my mouth with my hands.

"What in the name of Voldermort were you thinking? If I didn't realize it was you, you would be in that water right about now." Zay threatened in Hiram's ear. Shelton and Ben managed to skirt past her and stand on either side of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't ever do it again! Now let go of my frickin' head!" Hi pleaded.

Zay waited a few seconds before releasing Hi. He stood up, straightened his shirt, and scurried far away from her.

"Okay, guys. We have to get going now, before Zay really does throw you into the ocean." I stepped into the _Seewee_ and the others followed.

**Zay's POV**

Okay, okay, Hi can sometimes, maybe, be a little, _tiny_ bit cute but what he did was flipping .able. No one and I mean _no one,_ sneaks up on me. Especially sounding like a rapist. Uh-uh. Not in this lifetime.

The trip to LIRI was uneventful, well less eventful then on the dock. I stayed at the back with Tory while the boys huddled up front. Occasionally, I would spot Ben turning his head to check on Tory, but she was oblivious. I saw Hi raise an eyebrow at me once or twice but I turned my head and tried to hide my blush.

**Tory's POV**

We managed to the island in peace. Shelton and I moored while the others waited on the beach. We made sure we had flashlights, cell phones, and Shelton had his lock picking kit.

Ben led the way through the shrubbery to the chain-link fence. Since Shelton had picked this lock before (and LIRI didn't bother changing the lock) he opened it with ease.

We waited, _onetwothree_, and ran. The few seconds in the open was still frightening, especially with another person. We managed and huddled on the steps in front of the main door in Karsten's former building. Shelton pulled out his bag and we waited with bated breaths, we were not completely hidden and there was a new lock on this door.

* * *

**gods, I know it wasn't great. My writing style has changed... I'm going to re-read the books so I can get a feel for Kathy's style again, since mine has altered. **

**Um, yeah... I really hope this makes up (though I know it doesn't) for that loooooooong period of hiatus. I promise, if I go on hiatus again, I _will_ upload a author's note! **

**Reviews, thoughts, ideas, and such are _always_ welcome!  
**

**~WireWriter**


End file.
